


强制补偿

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [5]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: PWP一发完，衣冠楚楚Napoleon Solo的西装PLAY





	强制补偿

那根总令他惊惧之物在蠢蠢欲动。

但与往常的惊慌不同的是，Mendez并未因此感到不安，也许多少是因为还隔着布料并未亲眼得见的缘故，Solo的性器又胀粗起来的明显变化没令他想要躲开。支住他上半身的手臂又一阵不合时宜的酸麻，仿佛又在提醒着他想要保持好这个跪趴在Solo身侧、将脸撑在他裆部上方的姿势着实不易。与因正隔着内裤舔吮着他的阴茎而发出细微响声的Mendez不同，张腿靠坐在沙发中的Solo纹丝不动，他盯着Mendez伏于他大腿之间的脑袋，却连呼吸都刻意隐匿起来。

Mendez知道Solo还在生气，在这种时候再来表达他早已说过数次的惶恐歉意已然毫无用处了，Mendez无声叹气，又重新把注意力集中在内裤中鼓起的一大包上。终日衣着得体的男人就连内裤都没与他那一身的行头有任何违和，Mendez将头埋得更低，舌头在蓝色的棉布上舔过，那一块早就被他口中的津液沾湿，舌尖每一次轻压而下的触碰都能让Solo胯中那根变得更为火热。即便他正如此卖力地讨好着Solo，Solo却依旧一声不吭。

如果他再这样生闷气……Mendez轻咬了下被压抑的阴茎也没换来Solo过多的反应后，他在心里再次计算起来：如果Solo再不消气的话，他们这场冷战的持续时日就可以超过上一次的一周了。上一次的争吵原因Mendez仍印象深刻，Solo瞒着他执行任务、受了伤，连同O'Donnell在内的所有知情人士却都瞒着他，Mendez因此少见地大发雷霆，边照顾着吊起了一条胳膊的Solo，边又整整一周没同他说话，无论Solo再怎么示好讨饶，Mendez都没能轻易原谅他。

“你一开始决定瞒着我的时候，就说明你自己都觉得这样做是错的。”这是他终于对着又发烧的Solo心软下来后说的第一句话，Mendez自然记得清楚，所以他更是不会想到，等时间过去，这句话还能被Solo拿来用在自己身上。

他其实并没有觉得为了任务而和其他人假扮同性情侣是错的，“这只是任务需要”——在被Solo发现后，他一再这么解释，而这显然不仅没被Solo接受，反而更在他原本的怒意之外火上浇油。

“你联合其他人一起、没告诉我这趟任务中你需要扮演什么时，就说明你自己知道这是错的。”

或者是他太低估了这位控制狂爱人对他的独占欲，似乎仅仅只是“假扮”都能令他火冒三丈。而更令这场冷战雪上加霜的缘由不过是Mendez面对任务的固执哪怕是Solo都无法动摇半分，他虽头痛于Solo的愤怒，却也还是以最佳的状态结束了这次任务。

如果不是当他回家时，Solo未再开口同他说过一个字，他会认为这场行动是完美且不留任何遗憾的。

Mendez在短时的回忆中松开了牙齿咬住的那层布，他又侧头从下往上瞅向Solo。感受到那点透过布料传来的温热被收回，Solo于是也将头低了点角度，毫无笑意的脸似是被冻住，下巴上又冒出的青色胡渣清晰可见，让他的神色又平添几分愠怒。与上半身只穿着一件衬衫、下半身未着寸缕的Mendez比起来，这个被他服务着的男人只不过解开了裤头，又为了坐得更舒服而将西装裤和内裤向下扯了些，除此以外，Solo身上那套蓝色格纹高定西装未见一丝折痕，就连以最优雅的摆法待在他胸前的口袋巾都把Mendez衬托得轻佻又下贱。

“就这样？”搭靠在一边的手想就势按住年长爱人的头，逼着他把自己那根已经胀硬起来的玩意儿好好含住，但一想到那只会在顷刻间改变Mendez主动提出的“补偿”所具有的特殊含义，他还是忍住了：

“这可不算是什么——嘶……”

Solo此前从不知道Mendez还有如此狡黠的一面。这是第一次无需他开口提点，Mendez便主动替他拉下了内裤，将那根早用唇齿磕弄了半天的、急欲跳出的阴茎含进了嘴里。他起初只是用唇抿住柱头，几秒停顿后，Mendez在腥膻的男性气味直冲他鼻间之时将它吃得更深。当他吞进一半阴茎时，Solo也在深吸气中将手掌贴上了他的后脑勺。他还没使力，Mendez就调整着自己的姿势，继续着他鲜少愿意做的口活。这恐怕就是他这位拘谨的年长爱人所能想出的唯一补偿，老套至极，却又多多少少对缓和Solo表现出来的、尚未消解的怒气起了作用。

毕竟Tony Mendez在他面前彻底放下骄傲与保守的次数可是少之又少。Solo的手指插进Mendez的头发里，眼睛因性器被温暖湿润的口腔包裹而微微眯起，另一只手终于从无动于衷变作了放到Mendez压低成一条向下曲线的背上，量身定制的西装没能限制他的动作，那手从腰部滑至胯部，轻巧地掀开了本就没能完全盖住的光裸臀瓣。没了防备的猫正埋首于他的胯间、用心品尝着他的分身，被伺弄到舒适的主人反而变本加厉，手指往股缝间探寻而去，指腹在柔嫩的会阴上轻轻打转，而他为所欲为的对象明白Solo想做的远不止于此。

“唔……咳咳……” Mendez一度想展现的游刃有余只到这里为止，猛然而来的刺激让Mendez即时抬起了头，嘴角和柱体之间牵拉出的银丝因Solo眼疾手快的擦拭而没留痕迹，他还是那样跪趴在Solo的左手边，因费力含住Solo的阴茎而蒙上水雾的双眼里有些微不解。他帮Solo口交不过是想传递他想要和解的决心，在Solo的醋意面前，他也就不想再坚持所谓的“工作原则”了——不过他想，在Solo把他的衣服都扒了个干净、自己却连西装外套都没脱下时，他就应该做好这场他主动提出的补偿不会轻松结束的心理准备。

“我……我还在……”粉润的唇在嗫喏中泛出水光，他吞咽着口水，却只不过看见Solo的眉毛又别有深意地挑了起来：

“你不是说你甘愿为你犯的错作出补偿？”慑人的气势不该用在这般在意他的恋人身上，但Solo愈是看到Mendez低顺的眉眼，就愈是止不住那些下流的念头，他握住自己的阴茎，又拿柱头去蹭Mendez的脸颊。早已不必害羞的人被烫到似的闪躲了一下后又很快定下神来，：

“……只要你消气就好。”

Solo的表情这才放开了一些，他捏捏Mendez的下巴，奖赏性地弯腰并潦草地亲吻他的额头：

“不管我做什么，你只要专心地舔它就行。”

说完这话的人又尽可能地往左挪了挪上半身，从股缝中滑出的手指重新挤占了回去。Mendez不甚熟练的舔吮让他的下腹涌上阵阵酥麻，他青涩的挑弄足以让Solo就此安安分分地待在这个位置，享受独属于他的一切。然而面对如此驯从的Mendez，Solo很难不借着这个“我仍然对你很生气”的由头肆意妄为。

用嘴唇吸住阴茎的脑袋小幅度地开始上上下下，Mendez始终小心地在顶端刺激到喉口之前就又让它退出去，前额的刘海偶尔会因他的动作刺到自己的眼睛，但Mendez无暇伸手去拨开，他不得不在这件事上更专心致志一些，才能忽略在他的穴口徘徊的手指。

几秒后替他撩开刘海的人终是展露了体贴，但与此同时从紧窄穴口溜进去的指节又透露着他的不怀好意，就算对这扩张已经再熟悉不过，这种状态下的侵入还是让Mendez浑身紧绷起来。吮弄柱体的节奏变得错乱，僵硬的脖颈让Mendez一时忘了该如何继续，停在前额的那只手又顺势绕到了脑后，Solo的手在黑发上抚弄了两下后，不给Mendez任何准备就按着他的头逼他把肉棒完全吞了进去。喉咙口被突然刺激反射而来的难受几乎要让Mendez干呕，眼泪霎时被呛了出来，后脑勺上不让他摆脱钳制的力道明明白白地警告他，这不是什么自愿的补偿，而是一场强制性的惩罚。

“我说了不管我做什么，你都应该好好舔它。”Solo的声调是伪装的冰冷，Mendez的反应还是让他松了手，他看着Mendez慌张地把他的阴茎吐了出来后就开始用手背捂着嘴轻声咳嗽。

——他也没漏掉Mendez擦掉眼角那点泪水之前咕哝出的“混蛋”。Mendez想讨好Solo，可不代表他愿意就这样受罪。

故意紧绷的脸色还是被Mendez流露的委屈软化了，Solo拿开Mendez捂嘴的手，将它捉到嘴边吻了吻他的掌心：

“算了……”明明是掌握着生杀大权的人，语气却还是一本正经的受害者腔调，“等我射了的话，这次就这么算了吧。”

Mendez用不可置信的眼神看向他，在得到Solo抬眼的肯定后，他又试着忽略一切投入进去。嘴上又忙活起来的同时，方才只浅浅探进穴口边缘的手指也在一鼓作气往里插入。干涩的内壁在Mendez不耐的扭动中紧紧绞住那两节指节，Mendez被堵住的轻哼泄露出来，而Solo却只是轻抚过他的黑发后，又扣住了他的脖颈。

“屁股抬高一点。”

没有起伏的话语是最直接的命令，在Solo情绪中妥协的Mendez让腰胯象征性地动了动，屁股翘起的角度却没有任何变化。

“再抬高一点。”

拍上臀肉的巴掌毫不留情，惊吓之中的Mendez发出了一声呜咽，这哀求又因口中含着的巨物而被闷回了喉咙里。后穴因Mendez的身体反应带来的每次紧缩都让Solo想把手指更深地插入身侧这具蜷趴着的身躯里，Mendez高大的身材在这种时候反而彰显了更多的无力，衬衫下摆因高抬起屁股的姿势滑到了肩骨处，腰部的一片美妙曲线在Solo眼睛里一览无遗。

手指就这样插到了力所能及的最里，肉穴的火热印衬出的羞涩总让Solo忘乎所以。Mendez的舌头还在他的柱体之外来回打转，Solo在深呼吸间忍下冲进腹部的原始欲望，手指却贴着肠壁开始动作起来。他缓缓地退出、又缓缓地插入，在极慢的速度中引诱着软肉跟从他的节奏带出肠液，他知道Mendez害羞的身体不消几下就会对这近似抽插的节奏上瘾，而届时Mendez这下半身的理智就将不再属于他。

毕竟他那颗脑袋本就还在为如何让自己的阴茎在他嘴里缴械而煞费苦心呢。

上下吮弄柱体发出的情色声响越来越大，Mendez因后穴被插弄的轻喘都被掩盖在其下。他被擦碰到前列腺而流出前液的性器压根无人问津，Mendez只得压抑着自己也挺立起来的难耐，认真地用嘴来让Solo感受到舒爽。后穴进出的手指他早就没心思去摆脱了，嫩肉在手指的引诱中牵拉出可做润滑的肠液，手指的操干没了负担，骨节碰撞到软肉引出的滑腻水声倒也不输Mendez帮他口交所带出的吸吮声，它们叠加在一起，让Solo都不自觉放开了扣住Mendez后颈的手，转而松了松自己暗红底色的领带。

Mendez也就挑在这个时候小心地让口腔离开了丝毫没有释放打算的柱体，他将脸贴在Solo的大腿之上，吃力地动了动下颌，Solo卷曲的耻毛印在他的眼睛里，不知怎地又引得他后穴一下收紧了。

Solo的手这才从领带上移开，他想了想，又去把口袋巾拎了出来，深蓝色的针织品在他的手中被揉成一团后，猝不及防地被塞进了Mendez嘴里。

“我说可以之前不许吐掉它。”

手掌在Mendez试图爬起来前又把他的头按回了自己大腿上，小穴里的手指不由分说快速插弄起来，Solo的每一下都故意擦着那块凸起而去，跪趴着的身体跟着那恶意的齐舞不自觉抽搐。绝望的呜咽只能被含在嘴里，Mendez的腰肢跟着手指摆动着，整个人却以一种完全臣服的姿态展示于Solo的眼皮底下。

“手指就能把你操出这么多水……”方巾和肉穴里的手指是一同被抽走的，Mendez还支吾着想要以示抵抗，沾满爱液的手指又取而代之钻进了他的口中：

“为什么我越对你生气，你反而越放荡呢？”

手指在Mendez的口腔中搅动了一圈才戏弄够似的离开了，早就全身酸软的Mendez撑着沙发和Solo的腿想要起身，他没什么用的不忿只是惹得Solo笑出了声，像是在宣告他对Mendez的恼怒所剩不多了。

“别太过分了……”微哑的嗓音充满无奈，Mendez忽视着翕张的穴口带来的不适，跪坐起来想要抚慰自己的欲望，然而他的手还没能碰上自己的阴茎，就又双双被Solo握住了。

“我说过等我射了，你的补偿才算数的吧？”

才刚强硬起来些的眼神又软了下来，Mendez对Solo摆出的阴沉脸总是束手无措，戳在他下腹的挺立又只能空落落地在那儿待着，不想显出反悔之意的Mendez被Solo牵引着跨开双腿，接着跪坐到了他的胯部之上。他的阴茎和Solo的相贴，带来一阵难以名状的细小快感。

“你流出的淫水都要把我的裤子弄湿了，”贴在耳边的污言秽语放肆到无以复加，而Mendez却只能绷紧着神经揣摩Solo的意图，轻吻落于他的面颊，Solo低沉的嗓音又开始蛊惑他：

“试试看靠你自己把它吃进去……”

耳垂被咬住的时候Mendez明白Solo指的当然不是那张已经吃过一次的嘴，他欺哄着——说是强迫也不为过——Mendez自己打开身体，用已经足够酥软的小穴来把那根紫红的肉柱含进身体。无用的自尊心又促使着Mendez想要逃离，但双手被Solo牢牢握着、腰也被Solo紧紧握着的情况下，他除了以并无威吓力的眼神瞪着Solo别无他法。

“是不是只要我……”

就算到了现在这个时候，Mendez也不忘要以让Solo彻底消气为砝码来“谈判”，清楚Mendez所想的Solo微笑着打断他，手又拍拍他的背以作鼓励：

“是的，这件事就到此为止了。”

尽管根本就没有周旋余地，Mendez还是将放得不能再低的姿态完全抛开了，他吸吸鼻子，又用鼻尖去碰Solo的嘴唇：

“那……以后也以后不许再提。”

“那就要看你的表现了。”

Mendez的上半身在Solo得逞的笑意中退开了，Solo特意没去看总爱被他咬进口中的乳尖，他放开了Mendez的一只手，教他扶住自己的阴茎。微凉手指摸上柱体前依然有所犹疑，在Solo轻轻提醒他该让自己坐得更前更近时，Mendez也就咬住下唇照做了。他的手扶住Solo的肩膀，在Solo的帮助下，让那个仍期待被插入的小口对了上去。穴口在碰到龟头时又敏感地张合起来，Mendez收紧了小腹、连呼吸都暂停了，他用所有的力气让自己别因为太过无措而直接坐下去。从Solo的视野看过去，Mendez控制着自己的身体一寸寸将他的肉棒吃进去的过程是如此清晰，他的手掐在Mendez的腰侧，在这具身体越来越焦灼的同时，干脆按住Mendez让他一下坐到了最底。

“唔啊——”长长的呻吟里带着哀泣，Mendez晃着脑袋推着罪魁祸首的胸口，他现在动也不是不动也不是，胡乱抓弄的手却又被箍紧。直戳到他肉穴最里的柱体硕大坚硬，比起用口腔感受它时，用后穴去满足它反而更为折磨。Mendez不稳的呼吸还没能正常下来，Solo还是一口咬上了他的乳尖。整整一周，他都在忍着别那么轻易对Mendez的认错松口，他除了这么低级又幼稚的做法之外，再想不到第二个方法能让Mendez看清自己庞大的占有欲。他无法接受Mendez以亲密身份待在第二个人身旁，光是想象他会挽住别人的手腕做出什么亲昵之举，就足以让Solo失去理智。

乳头上的那粒被Solo吮弄了个够才得以解脱，Mendez还是微仰着颈向，在一呼一吸间让自己尽快适应填在后穴间的硬物。臀肉和西装面料的摩擦让Solo平整的西装裤变得狼狈，然而Solo依旧没有要脱下自己身上任何一件衣服的打算，他又凑过去啃咬Mendez的下巴，哄他自己动作。Mendez却只能以几不可闻的哽咽求饶，在身体里升腾起的温度中由着Solo贪婪的手伸到了他的臀瓣之下，接着掐住他强硬地要求他往上动动。

“就是这样……”他托着Mendez起来，又在恰当的高度让他坐下，由Mendez主导的交合让等待太久的性欲获得极大满足，他呼出气，让Mendez双手环住他以作支撑。再一次地上下摆动远比第一次要来得熟练的多，尽管对Mendez来说，他的小心不过是为了别让秘径将性器咬得太深太紧、以此少受些苦罢了；这谨慎至极的摩擦在Solo的感受之下又全然不同，柱体每一下在软肉中推挤又离开中所获得的愉悦被全数放大。

“我要是……早知道你这么棒……”Solo的唇贴上了Mendez的锁骨，而Mendez只能轻哼着回应，自己掌握的节奏很快就变得机械，Mendez抿紧唇，不想让自己在这过于深入的戳刺间迷失。然Solo肉棒的顶端仿佛每一下都能将他撞软，若不是Solo的手还在下面托着他，他甚至就想以这种无力反抗的姿势在Solo的阴茎上投降。Mendez的茫然在这种时候更像是对Solo的惩罚，他已经没法分清这到底还够不够的上是个补偿了。也许在要求Mendez自己打开双腿骑到他身上、亲眼看着他一寸寸将自己容纳进身体的过程还算是补偿的话，到Mendez不愿再有所动作、宁愿就这么用小穴绞住阴茎和他僵持的现在，这已经是近乎折磨的惩罚了。

从Mendez光着下半身吻住他性器时就岌岌可危的耐心彻底崩塌了，他允许Mendez从他身上离开，又在他一条腿还没沾地时将他掀倒在了宽大的沙发里。还没能松一松腰背的Mendez又被Solo折成了跪趴的姿势，留有淫水的粉嫩蜜穴彻底暴露，Solo将裤子又剥下一些，继而便握住Mendez的腰直接干了进去。

“Solo……唔……干……”含混不清的词句从Mendez的嘴里冒出，泛着羞赭红色的屁股以顺遂的姿势承接着Solo的进出，而一想到Solo连领带都没解开，Mendez就又后知后觉地愈加羞恼。

“至少要到这种程度才算补偿。”Solo大口喘气却也没让话语有什么停顿，他是衣冠楚楚的无耻之徒，Mendez就是那个只为他才愿意衣不蔽体的放浪婊子。而他正压着这婊子，从里到外好好地把他操了个遍。胯部撞上臀肉，囊袋又拍打到会阴，性交中的各种细节都让Mendez的淫叫一声比一声浪荡。无论Mendez在每一次的交欢中表现得多不配合或是多不情愿，最终他还是会在Solo的进攻之下完完全全体会到高潮。

“如果你下次还要和谁假扮情侣，这就是代价——”

性器抽出来的瞬间喷出一股白浊，七天的冷战却不足以因为一个回合就尽数释放。他掰过Mendez的肩，没去管这一身西装会不再整洁优雅、而是让被翻来覆去折腾到连呼吸都变轻的爱人躺在了他身边。

他也不打算告诉Mendez，在他垂着眼睛柔声说自己愿意做出补偿时，自己的怒意就已经消散殆尽了。

手指抚开被汗沾湿的刘海，吻又落在了他微红的耳朵尖：

“所以下次再有这种任务，至少要提前——”

“没有下次了。”浑身都不舒服的老实男人这会儿反应却又比谁都快，他忍住后穴肿胀的不适，翻身抱住Solo，将脑袋搭在他的胸前、完完全全一副真的知错的模样，Solo因为他的举动放声笑出来，也回抱住他不肯放手。

就算还有下次——Mendez在要睡不睡间心有余悸地想，就算不得已再有下次，他也绝对不会再自讨苦吃了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年8月29日，以此记录。


End file.
